Ranger: Baz the Bastard (CR 3)
Baz the Bastard Male Dwarf Ranger 4 (Deep Walker Skirmisher) EXP: 6,760/9,000 LN Medium humanoid (dwarf), Oldfather Init -1 (+3 underground), Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +12 DEFENSE Off-Hand: AC 16, touch 09, flat-footed 16 (+7 armor, +0 shield, -1 Dex) With Shield: AC 18, touch 09, flat-footed 18 (+7 armor, +2 shield, -1 Dex) hp 44 (4d10+4) (2) 0/44 Baz dmg 0/34 Dog dmg Fort +5, Ref +3, Will +4 (+2 vs. poison, spells, and spell-like abilities) Defensive Abilities defensive training (+4 dodge bonus to AC vs. giants) OFFENSE Speed 20 ft. * Axe: 1d10+3/x3, Dagger: 1d4+3/3 * Steelforge (+2) & Shield (+10) * Steelforge (+2) & Hearthbane (+6/+4) * Steelforge (+2) & mwk dagger (+8/+7) * Ranged Heavy crossbow (+2) (1d10+1/ 19-20 x2) Special Attacks +1 on attack rolls against goblinoid and orc humanoids, favored enemy (outsiders evil +2) STATISTICS Str 16 (+3), Dex 08 (-1), Con 12 (+1), Int 16 (+3), Wis 14 (+2), Cha 10 (+0) Base Atk +4; CMB +7; CMD 17 (+4 vs. bull rush & trip) Feats: Two-Weapon Fighting, Toughness, tunnel fighter, son of the clan lord (trait), Endurance Languages Common, Dwarven, Giant, Terran, Undercommon SQ track +2, wild empathy +0 SKILLS * Craft (weapons) (Int) +10 (4 Ranks, 3 Int, 3 Class) * Diplomacy +8 +9 (4 Ranks, 0 Cha, 3 Class, +1 trait, +1 with dwarfs) * Handle Animal +7 (4 Ranks, 0 Cha, 3 Class) * Heal (Wis) +9 (4 Ranks, 2 Cha, 3 Class) * Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int) +10 (4 Ranks, 3 Int, 3 Class) * Knowledge (history) (Int) +8 +10 (2 Ranks, 3 Int, 3 Class, +2 on enemies of dwarfs) * Knowledge (planes) (Int) +8 (2 Ranks, 3 Int, 3 Class) * Perception (Wis) +10 +12 (4 Ranks, 3 Wis, 3 Class, +2 (Deep Knowledge) ) * Spellcraft (Int) +7 (1 Rank, 3 Int, 3 Class) * Survival (Wis) +10 +12 +14 (4 Ranks, 3 Wis, 3 Class, +2 tracking, +2 (Deep Knowledge) ) * Stealth (Dex) +2 (4 Ranks, -1 Dex, 3 Class, -6 Armor, +2 (Deep Knowledge) ) * Swim (Str) +3 (3 Ranks, 3 Str, 3 Class, -6 Armor) *# is modified value while underground. GEAR Weapons “Hearthbane” * Dwarven Waraxe (1d10, 20 x3, 8 lbs, S) * 1d10 + 4 (Str, underground trait) “Steelforge” * +2 Mwk Dwarven Waraxe (1d10, 20 x3, 8 lbs, S) * Mundane +2 (to hit, not damage) * Made of a "weird alloy" * 1d10 + 4 (Str, underground trait) "Boulderlance" * Heavy Crossbow (1d10, 19-20 x2, 8 lbs, P) * Crossbow Bolts (x17) (2 lbs) Defensive Items * Hide Armor (+4, +4, -3. 20 ft, 25 lbs) * H.Wooden Shield (+2, 7 lbs) Other Equipment: Ring of the Troglodyte, Caltrops x3, Guard Dog, Traveler's Outfit, Cleats, Trail Rations x6, Belt Pouch, Belt, Healing Kit, Gear Maintenance Kit, Survival Kit, Travel Any-Tool, Body Bag, 26 GP. The Story of Baz the Bastard Gather round ye’ of long grey hairs and yull’ hear of Thornar Goldbeard and his bastard. Born from a lock where no wed could be found, the spawn of the chief’s loins was red of hair and dire of temper. Tall so that no bed of dwarven make could fit him but thick in the fashion of his father so that he filled a hallway with his very presence he was a sight to be seen. With jib and jeer, tear and jibe, Baz begot himself the title that is every bastard’s birright. Only one names him brother, none name him heir, and few name him fiend. Such is his sorrow that he spent the dawn of his years convincing the wolf he did not exist. Secluded and alone, he called root and dirt kin, spoke with badger and worm, and chewed on the riches of the earth rather than the steaks served in the hall of kings. Knowing the ways of the dwarven chambers and roads better than the oldest scholars due to his wanderings, he was made guide to the lost for the clan but it was not enough. Goblin raid after bloody goblin raid he did distinguish himself but it was never enough to turn Thornar’s eye to him from Goldbeard, the younger. Full of the meat of frustration and having drank too deeply of the impetuousness of youth- he called out old Thornar but was placed under his heel. Again he tried and again he failed- a claim to the throne of the dwarves he craved. To young Kegan Thornar’s possessions and and title would fall. A thunderous, drunken, brute the likes of which few had seen but still more dwarven blood flowed in the veins of him than of Baz. From his father Baz would receive nothing. Not a keep or coin lay to him as his birthright. From his mother, a saucy red-head maiden from the court of the brass kingdom, he received scorn and discontent. Our tale ends not, merely serving as an prelude- unworked steel to be crafted with hammer and forge into a legend. Fortune favors the bold and old Thornar favors fortune. Upon a wager Baz convinced the dwarven chieftain who slew Trequ the goblin king of the north of the righteousness of his claim. With a promise to claim the Axe of Oondur, the companion of dwarven kings for a thousand year during the old empire, wherever it lay he was awarded the potential right to the land and title of his father. Companioned only by a brute, a hound, an axe, and the misplaced vigor of youth- Baz set forth on a quest to claim his title and the love of his father. Goal: Baz is seeking the Axe of Oondur that will turn him into a "full dwarf". Traits Tunnel Fighter: While underground, you receive a +2 trait bonus on initiative checks and a +1 trait bonus on weapon damage rolls for critical hits (this damage is multiplied on a critical hit). Son of the Clan Lord (Custom): +1 on Diplomacy, treats Diplomacy as class skill, and gain a +2 bonus on Diplomacy checks against dwarves. Category:NPC Category:Dwarf Category:Ranger Category:CR 3 Category:Level 4 Category:Pathfinder